Night Vision
by Exploding Your Universe
Summary: It was just one of those horrible dreams where another Black Order member died, another Exorcist leaving the war. But this time for the first time, in this dream, it was Cross Marian. - Cross/Komui


**Night Vision**  
A _D. Gray-Man_ Fanfiction  
By Exploding Your Universe

* * *

The watchmen were trying to explain they didn't know what happened, but Komui's eyes stayed fixed on the shattered window and bloody seating under it. The familiar mask lied on the cushions, fractured; Komui knelt.

As his fingers touched the broken mask, Timcanpy appeared from the outer window and barely landed on the top of his hand. The golden golem seemed sad, but Komui had to remind himself that it was just an inanimate object. A second after the golem rested on him, Komui abruptly woke with cold sweat heavy on his brow.

Komui tossed the blankets from on top of him to the side, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and stuffing his feet into slippers. It was another one of those horrible dreams where another Black Order member died, another Exorcist leaving the war. But this time for the first time, in this dream, it was Cross Marian. It scared him, and Komui was mindset to see if the General was exactly how he left him earlier that night.

The Supervisor scurried down the corridor – he didn't need his glasses; they were usually only for reading – and turned many corners before reaching the General's dorm. He knocked loudly and for a good minute until the door swung open harshly. Cross stood over him two centimeters more, long red hair a mess from sleep, and expression irritated and tired but somewhat alert.

Brown eyes swept over the anxious Chinese man and he sighed quietly, moving out of the way to let him in. Komui wasted no time in latching on to Cross gratefully, shaking with dry sobs. Cross closed the door behind them and wrapped his arms around the younger man's shoulders.

"Who was it this time, Komui?" The red haired man asked gently, knowing this routine like the back of his hand even if the Supervisor had only been apart of the Order for a little under two years. Whenever he asked it would usually be Komui's little sister, Lenalee, then some of the Science Department members or other Exorcists as time continued. However, the answer was new this time.

"_You_." Komui shook harder and Cross found himself inclined to hold him tighter. "It didn't show…your…_body_, but I just _knew_-that-you-were-were… andTimcanpywas—" Cross shushed him by holding his face with one hand, his thumb stretching to place over his lips.

Cross made a hissing _shh_ sound. "Calm down. I'm obviously here and alive. Doesn't that count more than your stupid dream?" Slowly Komui nodded and his shoulders began to still. "Forget about it, Komui; those dreams are getting you worked up on nothing." Cross's other hand absentmindedly play with the ends of the Supervisor's hair at the middle of his back.

In the end, Komui exhaled a shuddering breath and finally stopped shaking. He leaned against the General's shoulder and whispered his thanks. Cross made a nonchalant sound in return.

"I hate this place, you know," Komui commented offhandedly. He could feel Cross shift to look at him. "I want to take Lenalee and just run far away where the Council won't find us. She's barely twelve!" Komui cried. He sniffled, but Cross didn't bother saying anything, knowing from experience he wasn't through. "It was an accident that the Innocence found her; _I bought those shoes for her as a birthday present!_ What kind of brother am I to give her weapons?"

Komui mumbled. "We don't even believe in God…"

At that Cross snorted. "If the world saw the things we did, do you think they'd want to praise a God who put hell on earth? Possibly the majority of the Order doesn't believe in some higher being; the Pope is under the illusion that all His warriors are firm faith holders." He shuffled backwards until the back of his knees hit his mattress. Illuminated barely by the starlight from the window, the clock on the opposite wall showed that the time was nearing three-thirty; Cross planned on going back to sleep soon.

"As for giving Lenalee Dark Boots," Cross said as he sunk down on his bed. Komui was forced to bend a knee on the bed, half-straddling the older man. "There wouldn't have been any other accommodator for them. Call it fate that you gave her the only thing no one else could obtain." When he saw Komui's mouth opening in protest, Cross continued quickly.

"If it weren't for Dark Boots, she wouldn't be an Exorcist," the General said knowingly. "That's what you were going to say. But what was back in China for the two of you other than a ghost of what had happened? Sooner or later Lenalee would probably block out anything she remembered about her parents since she was young enough, and that would have been cruel."

Komui shook his head slightly before laying it on Cross's shoulder. "She has forgotten them anyway, but it might be for the best… I think she still might have been naive enough to call for the Earl if she'd remembered what happened to them, then she would have become—"

"You'll give yourself more nightmares if you think about that," Cross warned before wrapping his arms around the younger man and rolling them until they lied side by side. He grunted for Komui at least to shift off the covers so he could pull them up. They finally settled with Komui's back to the General's chest, head tucked underneath Cross's chin.

After a moment of silence, the red haired man said quietly, "I'm leaving in a few days."

Komui tried to look at him but wasn't able to have a clear look at his face and the arms around him restricted his movements. "Why?"

"That kid I told you about."

"Oh," the Chinese man relaxed again. "Allen Walker? That's where Timcanpy is, isn't it?" The thought of the golden golem made him shiver at the memory of the dream and the urge to turn around almost became too much. Instead, Komui felt Cross nod while sleep began to pull at him again. The adrenaline he had earlier was worn and over with.

"Will you…" Komui yawned, "Stay in touch this time?"

"I will," he answered softly.

"…liar."

And Cross smiled.

* * *

**True fact**: There was supposed to be at least a lime with it, but I didn't feel like it.

I dunno. I remembered it being Cross's birthday today and saw no one did a fic for him, and I had this thing taking up space in my folder, so….yeah. ...should I say Happy Birthday or Rest In Peace?

Some one arrest me for the OOC-ness here... =|


End file.
